


i never really minded you

by wannabeoppa



Series: D4DJ Drabbles [7]
Category: D4DJ First Mix (Anime), D4DJ Groovy Mix (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, I blame MoonSun, It's valentines day im allowed to do this, gays being gays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:33:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29439768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wannabeoppa/pseuds/wannabeoppa
Summary: She had always invited herself in but never once was Shinobu bothered by that.
Relationships: Inuyose Shinobu/Yamate Kyouko
Series: D4DJ Drabbles [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2072145
Kudos: 20





	i never really minded you

**Author's Note:**

> I absolutely blame everything I feel today on this video of Solar and Moonbyul. Moonbyul did NOT have to look at Solar like that...  
> https://twitter.com/byuliyong/status/1360807035655184384?s=20
> 
> Enjoy, I am suffering with all kinds of brainrots.
> 
> KyoShino stans, this another declaration of war :)
> 
> Happy Valentines Day though! Love yourself homies because seriously, SERIOUSLY, you're the only person who could love yourself better than anyone else.

She had always invited herself in. Though, Shinobu was well within her right to push her away if she wanted to and knew well that she wouldn't take offense from it but she was never able to utter the start of the word to start driving Kyoko away. 

Shinobu was a private person and tended to keep her life as private as she could. She kept herself in her own little world and always thought it was better for her that way. She only looked up to music - making, listening, admiring. She came from a music background afterall, never had she wished for this to change.

The fateful day in middle school turned her opinion of isolation upside down, and to this day, she couldn't even bring herself to regret it. It was annoying at first, having to share something she loved with somebody she didn’t know, but surprisingly familiar. It took her a while to realise why she felt that way - Kyoko was the little girl that offered her a sincere smile when she happened to look out her window when she was 5. She hid her acknowledgement behind the tiny flash of mirth in her voice every time she talked about Kyoko. 

She began to feel thankful for their encounter, slowly but surely, she appreciated what Kyoko had unlocked in her life; Peaky P-key, friendship, and far more in between. If it wasn't for her she would still be enjoying the music she created alone. She would still continue to think that nobody can challenge her. She would still continue to live in her private little world, with little care for anybody else. But now...

"You did a great job on this part, Shinobu!" 

She would continue to think that a compliment from somebody was completely unnecessary. She still does, but knowing the genuinity of every word that spilled out of her lips, Shinobu couldn't help but smile to herself, eyes fixated on studying every crease and crevice of Kyoko's elated expression as she listened through Shinobu’s headphones. Shinobu’s fingers itched to reach out to sweep the annoying strands of her hair away from her cheek in response to her and express herself with actions as she was better with that than words. She would want to continue showing her gratitude for the things that she’d shown her, for showing her that the world of music could consist of people she adores. She was right, she has always been right. Music was a lot better when Kyoko came into her life. 

The strands of Kyoko’s hair continued to fall to the side of her cheek while she bopped along to the concoction of beats flowing through her gadget. She sometimes misses Kyoko wearing her hair in a ponytail. Shinobu blinked away the intrusive thoughts to focus back on Kyoko who continued to savour every beat that pulsed through. Her smile was wider, it was borderline goofy, and why it looked great on her Shinobu wondered. Her eyes fell into perfect crescents as if smiling along with her lips, a detail Shinobu knew the meaning behind - Kyoko  _ really _ did like the new mix. 

_ Damn it _ ! It was harder to tear her eyes away from her now, so much so that Kyoko caught her looking. Their eyes met but kept their lips shut for a couple of beats as if sizing each other up. 

This up close Shinobu watched Kyoko's eyes twitched to something mischievous, and braced herself for the start of an agonizing teasing. All that time her attention never faltered away, she observed just like she always has. A habit she developed ever since she met her. That was the only way she could study her rival. That was it, that was the reason nothing else! 

Shinobu wasn't sure what happened next however. All she knew was the warm feeling of Kyoko's lips pressed softly against hers. The urge finally took over her and her hand moved on its own, pushing the headphones off of her head to move the annoying strand of loose hair behind Kyoko’s ear as she kissed back. She felt her smile against her. She never thought feeling someone’s smile could feel this way, far better than observing it from afar. 

Shinobu led a private life, that wasn't a secret. And Kyoko invading that privacy now and again was something she didn't mind.

**Author's Note:**

> haha. i made them kiss.
> 
> \---
> 
> I tweet headcannons of gays kissing @neddisoppa <3


End file.
